EA Trax
EA Trax is a branding used by Electronic Arts for the soundtracks in their EA and EA Sports video games. They often feature prominent artists with the tracks reflecting the culture associated with a particular game. They will also often feature exclusive tracks recorded specifically for a game or a version of a popular song with new lyrics that match the theme of the game. In order to maintain a general rating, the radio versions of songs with explicit content are used in place of the album version. Games EA Trax is used in many EA Sports games since the 2002-03 release of the game Genres A game that uses EA Trax has songs from various genres that depend on the game (eg. Hip Hop/Rap songs for NBA Live and Madden NFL), or rock music for NHL series, or indie/world music for FIFA series, and a mixed soundtrack genre for Need for Speed games. Previously, Madden NFL also had rock music until the soundtracks focused on hip hop/rap since Madden NFL 18. =List of games= FIFA #FIFA (series) Arena Football #Arena Football #Arena Football: Road to Glory Burnout #Burnout 3: Takedown #Burnout Revenge #Burnout Dominator #Burnout Paradise #Burnout Crash! #Burnout Paradise Remastered (deleted songs) Cricket #Cricket 96 #Cricket 97 #Cricket World Cup 99 #Cricket 2000 #Cricket 2002 #Cricket 2004 #Cricket 2005 #Cricket 07 Def Jam #Def Jam Vendetta #Def Jam: Fight for NY #Def Jam: Icon EA Sports UFC #EA Sports UFC #EA Sports UFC 2 #EA Sports UFC 3 F1 #F1 Championship Season 2000 #F1 2000 #F1 2001 #F1 2002 #F1 Career Challenge FA Premier League Stars *FA Premier League Stars *FA Premier League Stars 2000 *FA Premier League Stars 2001 Fight Night #Fight Night 2004 #Fight Night: Round 2 #Fight Night: Round 3 #Fight Night: Round 4 #Fight Night Champion Grand Slam Tennis #Grand Slam Tennis #Grand Slam Tennis 2 Knockout Kings #Knockout Kings #Knockout Kings 2000 #Knockout Kings 2001 #Knockout Kings 2002 #Knockout Kings 2003 Madden NFL #Madden NFL 2000 #Madden NFL 2001 #Madden NFL 2002 #Madden NFL 2003 #Madden NFL 2004 #Madden NFL 2005 #Madden NFL 06 #Madden NFL 07 #Madden NFL 08 #Madden NFL 09 #Madden NFL 10 #Madden NFL 11 #Madden NFL 12 / Madden NFL Football #Madden NFL 16 #Madden NFL 17 #Madden NFL 18 #Madden NFL 19 #Madden NFL 20 MVP Baseball #MVP Baseball 2003 #MVP Baseball 2004 #MVP Baseball 2005 #MVP 06: NCAA Baseball #MVP 07: NCAA Baseball NASCAR #NASCAR 98 #NASCAR 99 #NASCAR 2000 #NASCAR 2001 #NASCAR Thunder 2002 #NASCAR Thunder 2003 #NASCAR Thunder 2004 #NASCAR 2005: Chase for the Cup #NASCAR 06: Total Team Control #NASCAR 07 #NASCAR 08 #NASCAR 09 NBA Live #NBA Live 2000 #NBA Live 2001 #NBA Live 2002 #NBA Live 2003 #NBA Live 2004 #NBA Live 2005 #NBA Live 06 #NBA Live 07 #NBA Live 08 #NBA Live 09 #NBA Live 10 #NBA Elite 11 (canceled) #NBA Live 13 #NBA Live 14 #NBA Live 15 #NBA Live 16 #NBA Live 18 #NBA Live 19 NBA Street #NBA Street #NBA Street V3 #NBA Street Vol. 2 NCAA Football #NCAA Football #NCAA Football 98 #NCAA Football 2000 #NCAA Football 2001 #NCAA Football 2002 #NCAA Football 2003 #NCAA Football 2004 #NCAA Football 2005 #NCAA Football 06 #NCAA Football 07 #NCAA Football 08 #NCAA Football 09 #NCAA Football 10 #NCAA Football 11 #NCAA Football 12 #NCAA Football 13 #NCAA Football 14 Need for Speed #Need for Speed: High Stakes #Need for Speed III: Hot Pursuit #Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2 #Need for Speed: Underground #Need for Speed: Underground 2 #Need for Speed Underground: Rivals #Need for Speed: Most Wanted #Need for Speed: Carbon #Need for Speed: ProStreet #Need for Speed: Undercover #Need for Speed: Shift #Need for Speed: Nitro #Need for Speed: World #Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit (2010) #Shift 2 Unleashed #Need for Speed: The Run #Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) #Need for Speed: Rivals #Need for Speed: No Limits #Need for Speed (2015) #Need for Speed Payback #Need for Speed: Heat NFL Street #NFL Street #NFL Street 2 #NFL Street 3 NFL-related #NFL Tour #NFL Head Coach #NFL Head Coach 09 NHL #NHL 99 #NHL 2000 #NHL 2001 #NHL 2002 #NHL 2003 #NHL 2004 #NHL 2005 #NHL 06 #NHL 07 #NHL 08 #NHL 09 #NHL 10 #NHL 11 #NHL 12 #NHL 13 #NHL 14 #NHL 15 (PS3/360 only) #NHL 16 (PS3/360 Legacy Edition only) #NHL 17 #NHL 18 #NHL 19 PGA Tour #Tiger Woods PGA Tour #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2000 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2001 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2002 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2003 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2004 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 2005 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 06 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 07 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 08 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 09 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 10 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 11 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 12 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 13 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour 14 #Tiger Woods PGA Tour Online #Rory McIlroy PGA Tour Real Racing #Real Racing #Real Racing 2 #Real Racing 3 Road Rash #Road Rash #Road Rash II #Road Rash 3 #Road Rash 3D #Road Rash 64 #Road Rash: Jailbreak Rugby #Rugby #Rugby 2004 #Rugby 2005 #Rugby 06 #Rugby 08 Skate #skate. #Skate 2 #Skate It #Skate 3 SSX #SSX Tricky #SSX 3 #SSX on Tour #SSX Blur #SSX (2012) Supercross #Supercross 2000 #Supercross #Supercross Circuit Triple Play #Triple Play Baseball #Triple Play 2000 #Triple Play 2001 #Triple Play 2002 Other #Army of Two: The Devil's Cartel #Battlefield Hardline #Brütal Legend #Dead Space 2 #Dead Space 3 #EA Sports Active 2 #EA Sports Active #EA Sports MMA #FaceBreaker #Freekstyle #Hot Wheels Turbo Racing #Mass Effect 2 #Shox: Rally Reinvented #The Godfather II #The Godfather: The Game #The Saboteur versions differences #Electronic Arts (EA) games – versions differences PSP *2006 FIFA World Cup *2010 FIFA World Cup South Africa *Burnout Dominator *Burnout Legends *Def Jam Fight for NY: The Takeover *FIFA 06 *FIFA 07 *FIFA 08 *FIFA 09 *FIFA 10 *FIFA 11 *FIFA 12 *FIFA 13 *FIFA 14 *FIFA Football *FIFA Street 2 *Fight Night: Round 3 *Madden NFL 07 *Madden NFL 08 *Madden NFL 09 *Madden NFL 10 *Madden NFL 11 *Madden NFL 12 *NASCAR *NBA Street Showdown *NFL Street 2: Unleashed *NFL Street 3 *NHL 07 *The Godfather: The Game *Tiger Woods PGA Tour Category:Electronic Arts